The Greatest Act Of Love
by NightlyEvilTM
Summary: The greatest act of love is sacrifice. Post 2x08. One shot.


Elena opened her eyes, and looked around. She was alone, and her necklace was around her neck. She ran her fingers over it, looked around, and then sat on the bed, observing the empty room.

Her eyes were quickly filling with tears, her breathing was becoming unsteady, her whole body was shaking.

Elena Gilbert had probably the toughest week in her life. It was an absolute hell. Still, none of it had shaken her like what just happened.

Damon Salvatore told her he loved her, and then compelled her to forget about it.

But she didn't forget.

When Damon refused to give her the necklace, Elena knew that she couldn't be compelled anyway – she had drank vervain tea because Jeremy and Bonnie had insisted. Elena knew Damon wasn't able to do anything. But she needed to know. She needed to know what he wanted to say or do. She needed to know if he was really the guy who hurt everyone recklessly, killed her brother without a second thought, and took advantage of her vulnerable state. Or if he was the guy who she thought he was, the guy she desperately wanted and needed him to be. The one who'd protect and respect her, the guy she truly and deeply cared about. She needed to know.

So she pretended. She pretended she was unprotected, and let him say it.

_I love you, Elena._

Everyone around her had been telling her about Damon's feelings for her. Hell, even he had tried to express them when he came to her room that horrible night. But hearing him actually say it… It was something that turned Elena's world upside down.

And after that, he let her go. He gave up on her, because he wanted her to be happy. He erased, or at least tried to erase the memory of this to make it easier for her, no matter how hard it would be for him.

But she remembered.

Elena remembered the look in his eyes when he told her he loved her, the shaking in his voice when he told he didn't deserve her, unlike Stefan. She remembered the feeling of his lips against her forehead, and his hand pressed to her cheek. She remembered the one tear that fell while he compelled her.

For a long time now, Elena had tried to convince herself that Damon was evil and there was nothing human left in him. She tried to convince himself that he felt nothing, and was not capable of it. All the time a part of her knew this was all crap. But after tonight, she couldn't let things just go. She had to change it.

He sacrificed his chances of happiness for her to have hers.

And the greatest act of love is sacrifice.

Because he, Damon Salvatore, loved her, Elena Gilbert.

* * *

Elena walked into the Boarding house, and saw Stefan sitting in front of the fire place, with a glass of scotch and deep in thought. When she walked in, he slowly turned around and looked at her.

"Hey, Elena. Are you ok? Is everything alright?"

"Is Damon home? I need to talk to him, Stefan. That's why I came in the middle of the night. I need to talk to him tonight."

Stefan looked at her surprised, but the loving and understanding person he was, he just nodded and told her Damon was in his room. Elena practically ran up the stairs and to his room. She opened the door and he turned around. Their eyes locked for a few moments, and then Damon finally broke the silence.

"What are you doing here, Elena?"

Instead of speaking, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. This was the second time she hugged him, and this time, he hugged her back, wrapping his arms firmly, yet tenderly around her. They stayed like that for long moments, not wanting to let go of the amazing feeling of calm and safety, not wanting to let go of each other. Eventually, Elena pulled away. Then, she looked in Damon's eyes, leaned closer and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. She let her lips rest against his soft, cold, perfect skin for a while, and then pulled away again. They looked in each other's eyes, and Elena smiled a little.

"Thank you for loving me."

Damon looked in her eyes with pure adoration and gratefulness, cupped her face with his hand...

"You are welcome"

* * *

**AN! So sorry I hsven't been updating in ages my "What hurts the most" fanfic, but with uni and a relative in hospital, I didn't have the time, nor the inspiration to write. But after seeing the most heartbreaking scene ever, I just had to write this. **  
**I promise to update "What hurts the most" ASAP, but meanwhile, I hope you do enjoy this little, probably cheesy, one-shot. **  
**Don't forget to review :) **


End file.
